1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus capable of categorizing a plurality of video contents, a content categorizing method in the electronic apparatus, and a program therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic apparatuses having large-capacity storage media have prevailed, and it has become possible to store various video contents in the electronic apparatuses. Further, prevalence of the Internet has enabled a plurality of users to post images and video contents on a website so that others can download and reproduce them for entertainment.
Incidentally, contents of such a large amount of video contents are diversified. Although websites or the like that allow a certain degree of genre categorization exist, categorization thereof is insufficient. Therefore, there are times when a user realizes that a video content that a user has desirably downloaded after selecting it from a large amount of choices is quite boring after the video content has been downloaded, the circumstances of which can hardly be said to allow the user to enjoy effective reproduction of video contents.
Thus, as a technique of categorizing video contents, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-61027 (FIG. 5 etc.) (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an apparatus capable of storing an attribute table for categorizing video contents in accordance with histograms of colors of images constituting each of the video contents, or waveforms and frequency characteristics of audio constituting each of the video contents, and categorizing the video contents based on the attribute table.